Sai Or Sasuke
by Seina Hanagata
Summary: Apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahun Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan senang atau malah sedih?
1. Chapter 1

**Ohaiyou… ohaiyou… ohaiyou… ohai… (di sumpel semangka gara2 banyak bucat). Hoek… loe mau bunuh gue ? Ok, kembali lagi dengan author yang super autiz. Kali ini gue mau bikin cerita yang rada sedih, ya udah langsung aja yah…**

**Desclaimer ; Naruto punya gw…..(ditodong samurai sama om Masashi Khisimoto) key…gw ngaku ! Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto). Key… gue ngaku! Naruto punya Om Masashi Kishimoto!**

**Summary : Apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahun Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan senang atau malah sedih?

* * *

**

**_Sai Or Sasuke_**

Hujan tak ada hentinya berjatuhan. Sakura hanya memandanng kosong ke arah luar jendela. 'Bukankah Sasuke akan pulang sekarang?' kata Sakura dalam hati. 'Tapi, kenapa dari tadi perasaan gue gak enak yah?' kata Sakura dalam hati. Entah apa yang akan terjadi, sehingga Sakura merasakan kegelisahan yang luar biasa. Sakura terus menatap ke luar jendela, berharap Sasuke berada di luar rumahnya. 'Sasuke…cepat pulang, cepat datang!' pinta Sakura.

"Akhirnya dapat juga kado buat Sakura!" kata Sasuke sambil memegang kalung dengan gambar seorang peri yang lagi berdo'a menghadap ke arah kanan. 'Semoga aja kamu suka ini Sakura.' Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sasuke langsung berjalan ke arah rumah Sakura. Kalung yang tadi di pegangnya langsung dikantongin agar menjadi kejutan di hari ulang tahun Sakura yang tinggal 3 hari lagi. Setelah 8 bulan lamanya ia meninggalkan Sakura karena pertukaran pelajar, akhirnya ia kembali saat Sakura akan ulang tahun. Benar2 akan menjadi kejutan untuk Sakura.

"Otanjoubi Omedatou, Ino!" kata Sai sambil memegang sebuah kalung yang bergambar seorang peri sedang berdo'a menghadap ke sebelah kiri.

"Wuah…bagus banget! Makasih ya Sai." Kata Ino sambil mengambil kalung itu dan memakainya.

"Anything for you, Ino. Jalan yuk?" kata Sai.

"Jalan kemana? Lagi ujan gini!" kata Ino.

"Udah, ikut aja! Kita naek motor." Kata Sai sambil memberikan helm kepada Ino. Saat Ino sudah memakai helm, ia langsung naik ke motor Sai.

"Pegangan yang kenceng yah!" kata Sai, Sai langsung membawa motornya dengan kecepatan penuh.

Saat di perjalanan, hujan semakin deras. Sasuke akhirnya berlari dengan kecepatan yang seperti Riku. Tapi ia berhenti berlari karena tali sepatunya copot. Ia memutuskan untuk membenarkan tali sepatunya dulu. Saat sedang mengikat tali sepatunya, tiba2 sebuah sepeda motor dengan kecepatan tinggi datang ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke tak dapat menghindar lagi. Dan…

**DHUAK!**

Sasuke terpental 2,5 meter, Ino terpental 1 meter dan helmnya pecah, Sai juga terpental bersama motornya sejauh 1,5 meter. Tiba2 aja angin datang dengan kencang, sehingga membuat jendela yang di pandangi Sakura terbuka.

BRAK!...PRANG!...

Sakura kaget bukan main mendengarnya. Sakura berjalan ke arah suara untuk mencari tau barang apa yang terjatuh. Sakura lebih kaget lagi saat tau ternyata yang jatuh itu adalah foto ia saat dengan Sasuke. 'A-apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke? Kenapa fotonya bisa jatuh yah?' Sakura terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

Telah lama sendiri…

Dalam langkah sepi…

Tak pernah kukira…

Terdengar lagu Takkan Terganti yang menandakan bahwa ada telepon masuk. Dengan cepat Sakura mengambil hpnya dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Itachi. Sakura dengan cepat mengangkat teleponnya.

"Halo sakura?" kata Itachi di seberang sana.

"I-iya…ada apa?" kata Sakura.

"Sasuke… Sasuke…" air mata Sakura mengalir saat mendengar kata2 Itachi. Hal yang ditakuti Sakura menjadi kenyataan.

**_Konoha's Hospital_**

"Sus… kamar Sasuke Uchiha dimana ya?" kata Sakura sambil beruraian air mata.

"Oh…Sasuke Uchiha berada di kamar 184." Kata seorang suster.

"Makasih ya sus…" kata Sakura yang langsung berlari ke arah kamar Sasuke dirawat. Kini pertanyaan yang sedari tadi memenuhi otaknya terjawab sudah. 'Sasuke… bertahanlah!' kata Sakura dalam hati. Saat sampai di depan kamar Sasuke, terlihat Itachi yang sedang menunggu.

"Kak, gimana keadaan Sasuke?" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Aku juga belum tau." Kata Itachi dengan muka cemas.

"Kata dokter, Sasuke sekarat." Kata Itachi melanjutkan.

"Apa?" kata Sakura benar2 gak percaya. Tiba2 seorang dokter keluar dari kamar Sasuke.

"Gimana keadaan Sasuke?" kata Sakura dan Itachi bersamaan.

"Maaf…kami sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin, tapi… Sasuke tidak dapat kami selamatkan." Kata dokter dengan wajah kecewa. Mendengar hal itu Sakura langsung masuk ke dalam kamar Sasuke. Tubuh Sasuke telah di tutup dengan kain putih. Sakura benar2 gak percaya sama apa yang dia lihat.

"Sasuke….." teriak Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Sasuke bangun…Sasuke…aku mohon bangun…" kata Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Sasuke.

"Udahlah Sakura…Sasukke udah pergi…relain aja…" kata Itachi dengan suara yang bergetar. Tanpa mereka sadari, sebenarnya sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikan mereka. Dia sangat sedih saat Sakura dan Itachi menangis seperti itu.

"Yup! Sasuke, bagaimana?" kata seseorang dengan wajah yang ditutup dengan mata sebelah kiri yang juga ditutup.

"Si-siapa loe?" kata Sasuke ato lebih tepatnya arwah Sasuke.

"Oh iya! Nama gue Kakashi, gue malaikat yang akan ngejagain loe ampe loe tenang." Kata Kakashi.

"Hah? Emang gue gak tenang yah?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya iyalah! Kalo loe tenang, loe gak bakal ada disini kali!" kata Kakashi.

"Terus, gimana car ague biar bisa tenang?" kata Sasuke.

"Ya, loe harus selesain urusan loe di dunia ini." Kata Kakashi.

"Sebenarnya gue juga mau selesain, tapi gue kan udah…" belum selesai Sasuke ngomong, Kakashi udah motong pembicaraan.

"Gue udah mikir semuanya, ayo ikut gue!" kata Kakashi sambil pergi dan diikuti sama Sasuke di belakangnya.

Di kamar 185 terlihat seseorang yang sedang menangis. Dia menangis saat melihat sebuah foto.

"Ohaiyou Sai!" kata Kakashi. Yang merasa di panggil langsung menengok. Tatapan matanya mengatakan siapa-loe?.

"Oh iya! Gue Kakashi, malaikat pelindung." Kata Kakashi.

"Ma-malaikat pelindung? Maksudnya?" kata Sai.

"Yup! Gue malaikat pelindungnya orang yang udah loe tabrak!" kata Kakashi dengan agak teriak. Lalu Sasuke datang. Sai kaget bukan main saat melihat Sasuke.

"Ka-kau…" kata Sai sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Sebenernya, ada yang mau gue tanya. Apa loe mau ketemu sama pacar loe, Ino?" kata Kakashi.

"Mau! Gue mau banget! Tapi gimana caranya? Ino kan udah meninggal." Kata Sai dengan wajah tertunduk.

"Ada 1 cara. Apa loe mau tau?" kata Kakashi.

"Iya! Kasih tau gue! Apapun akan gue lakuin asal gue bisa ketemu Ino!" kata Sai dengan yakin.

* * *

**_To Be Continued_**

**Author : Hoaem…ngantuk! Akhirnya selese juga!**

**Sasuke : Oi, kenapa malaikat pelindung gue Kakashi?**

**Author : Kan cuma dia yang enak buat jadi malaikat.**

**Ino : Kenapa gue baru nongol udah langsung mati?**

**Author : Suka2 gue! Masih mending loe nongol walau bentar dari pada gak sama sekali.**

**Itachi, Sakura, Sai : *speechless***

**Kakashi : Ya udah, tak usah pikirkan mereka. Yang penting review yah… Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sehoooo... i'm coming back! Akirnya chap 2 update juga! Sebenernya males banget update ni fic tapi karena ni permintaan dari temen-temen, jadi dengan berat badan gue update. Key langsung aja yah... enjoy ^_^

* * *

**_Sai or Sasuke_**

**Desclaimer:** Naruto it's mine! Yayayayayay... ( di hajar Naruto FC ) key, gue ngaku kalo Naruto punya om Masashi Kishimoto.

**Summary:** Apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahun Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan senang atau malah sedih?

**Warning:** Kalo ada kata-kata Play music, di harap bener-bener punya lagunya dan dengerin lagunya biar kerasa apa yang terjadi di ficnya.

* * *

**_Day 1_**

Pemakaman Sasuke di adakan secepat mungkin. Pemakaman berjalan dengan sangat sendu. Banyak air mata berurai di sana. Termasuk Sakura yang sudah tak sanggup untuk meneteskan air matanya lagi. Wajahnya terlihat sangat pucat dan terlihat sangat sayu. Pemakaman telah selesai dan orang-orang telah pergi, tapi Sakura masih tetap berdiri terpaku di depan makam Sasuke. Tanpa dia sadari, sedari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya. Dan dia semakin sedih melihat Sakura seperti itu.

"Sakura, ayo pulang!" kata Itachi yang dari tadi menunggu Sakura pergi.

"Ga! Sakura bakal tetep di sini nemenin Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

"Sakura! Kamu ga boleh kaya gini terus! Kasian Sasuke, pasti dia sangat sedih melihatmu kaya gini!" kata Itachi dengan suara keras.

"Biarin! Biar dia tahu kalo aku lebih sedih dari pada dia!" teriak Sakura.

"Terserah kamu, aku tidak akan peduli lagi sama apa yang kamu lakuin!" kata Itachi sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Sakura hanya menundukkan wajahnya. Air mata yang dia tahan akhirnya jatuh juga.

"Sasuke... Sasuke... aku mohon kembali..." teriak Sakura sekencang mungkin sampai orang yang dari tadi memperhatikannya ikut menangis karena teriakannya. Sakura... mungkin saat ini kamu ga akan mengenaliku, maka dari itu aku hanya bisa melihatmu dari jauh, gomennasai... kata orang itu. Tiba-tiba Sakura berdiri dan meninggalkan makam Sasuke. Saat sedang jalan, tatapan mata Sakura bertemu dengan mata orang itu.

"Kamu siapa?" kata Sakura dengan penuh tanya karena orang itu terus melihat Sakura.

"A-aku... na-namaku..." katanya terhenti. Gawat nama gue siapa ya? Cepatlah ingat-ingat Sasuke...

**_Flashback mode: on_**

"Apa loe bener-bener mau ketemu Ino?" kata Kakashi.

"Ya! Gue bener-bener mau ketemu Ino!" kata Sai.

"Tapi, ada syaratnya! Loe mau?" kata Kakashi.

"Apa syaratnya?" kata Sai dengan rasa penasarn yang luar binasa.

"Syaratnya, loe harus minjemin tubuh loe ke Sasuke selama 3 hari! Apa loe mau?" kata Kakashi. Mendengar itu, Sai dan Sasuke langsung terbelalak. Gila! Sebenernya ni malaikat apa bukan sih? Kenapa syaratnya kaya gitu? Mana mungkin dia mau minjemin badannya buat gue? Kata Sasuke dalem hati. Tapi, ternyata semuanya di luar dugaan Sasuke.

"Baik! Gue terima syaratnya! Cuma 3 hari doang kan?" kata Sai.

"Ya, 3 hari aja." Kata Kakashi.

"Ya udah, gue mau minjemin badan gue, tapi loe jagan macem-macem pake badan gue yah!" kata Sai.

"I-iya... Gu-gue janji!" kata Sasuke dengan perasaan ga percaya.

"Baiklah... bersiaplah Sai!" kata Kakashi sambil memakai sarung tangan dan...

**BUGH!**

Sebuah tinju yang cukup besar dengan mulus mendarat di perut Sai. Dan tiba-tiba arwah Sai keluar dari tubuhnya, sehingga kini tubuhnya terkulai lemas tanpa nyawa. Sasuke hanya bisa bengong melihat kejadian yang di luar akal itu. Begitu juga Sai yang Cuma bisa diam tanpa kata.

"Sasuke!" kata Kakashi sedikit berteriak.

"Hn?" kata Sasuke dengan males.

"Sekarang, loe masuk ke badannya Sai! Cepet, ga pake lama!" kata Kakashi seenak jidatnya. Sebenernya, Sasuke mau nanya macem-macem tapi semua niatnya itu di batalin karena takut di cicicuit ama malaikat gadungan ( menurut Sasuke ) si Kakashi itu. Dengan perasaan yang ragu, Sasuke menyentuh badan Sai dan...

"Ternyata dugaan gue bener! Badan Sai pas ama loe!" kata Kakashi sambil senyum. Sai tetep diam mematung ( mungkin dalem hati dia marah-marah gara-gara di cuekin dan belom juga ketemu Ino ). Sai berjalan mendekat ke Kakashi ( mau protes kali =_="a ).

"Oh iya, loe sekarang ikut gue! Sasuke, loe tetep di situ dan jangan kemana-mana!" kata Kakashi dan menghilang begitu aja bersama Sai.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah toilet, dan melihat ke sebuah cermin. Kini, dia berada di tubuh orang lain yang sama sekali tidak di kenalnya. Semoga aja gue bisa cepet selesaiin masalah gue. Kata Sasuke dalem hati. Sasuke masih tetap memandang wajahnya sekarang, wajah yang bukan miliknya. Wajah itu terlihat sangat pucat, dengan perban yang ada di sekitar keningnya. Beruntung banget dia masih hidup, ga kaya gue yang udah mati tapi gentayangan. Kata Sasuke dalem hati. Saat Sasuke ingin kembali ke ranjang, tiba-tiba dia melihat sosok Kakashi ada di depan dia yang langsung bikin jantungnya dag dig dug ga jelas.

"Bukannya udah gue bilang jangan kemana-mana?" kata Kakashi datar.

"Gue Cuma mau ke toilet, Masa ga boleh?" kata Sasuke sewot.

"Ya udah, gue Cuma mau kasih tau beberapa hal buat loe!" kata Kakashi dengan ekspresi serius.

"Nani?" kata Sasuke penasaran.

"Mulai sekarang, nama loe Sai Kagari. Loe kuliah di University of Konoha jurusan Kesenian. Loe Cuma punya waktu 3 hari buat selesaiin urusan loe. Jangan sia-siain waktu yang ada. Kalo loe ga berhasil, loe bakal gentayangan selamanya! Ngerti?" kata Kakashi PxLxT.

"Ha-hai, wakatta!" kata Sasuke mantab.

**_Flashback mode: off_**

"Woi! Kamu siapa?" kata Sakura yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke yang ada di badan Sai.

"Na-nama gue Sai Kagari." Kata Sai.

"Sai? Kenapa dari tadi loe liatin gue?" kata Sakura ( ge-er banget ).

"Gu-gue... mmm..." Sai ga ngelanjutin kata-katanya. Aduuuh... jawab apa nih gue? Kata Sai dalem hati.

"Hallo..." kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangannya di depan muka Sai.

"Ah, gomen! Aku ada urusan, aku pergi dulu yah! Dadah..." kata Sai sambil berlari meninggalkan Sakura sendirian. Orang aneh! Kata Sakura dalem hati.

Sai terus berlari menjauhi area pemakaman. Tapi, tiba-tiba ada yang menghentikannya.

"Kenapa loe lari?" kata Kakashi.

"Gue ga berani ketemu Sakura." Kata Sai sambil mengalihkan wajahnya.

"Loe harus berani! Kalo loe ga berani, loe bakal gentayangan beneran!" kata Kakashi.

"Ya, gue tau! Tapi..." belum selesai Sai ngomong, Kakashi udah ngomong duluan.

"Bukannya, hari ini loe ada jam kuliah ya?" kata Kakashi.

"Oh, iya! Tapi kan gue bukan jurusan Kesenian, ntar yang ada gue bingung lagi." Kata Sai.

"Ya udah, loe jalanin aja! Cepet pergi, kali aja ketemu Sakura!" kata Kakashi. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai langsung pergi. Tapi, perginya bukan ke University of Konoha. Dia pergi ke arah rumahnya Sasuke. Saat sampai di depan rumah, Sai langsung masuk ke dalam. Itachi yang ngeliat Sai asal nyelonong aja, langsung siap-siap buat nonjok Sai.

**BUGH!**

Sebuah tonjokan yang kencang mendarat di wajah Sai dengan mulus, dan membuat Sai terjatuh. Akibat dari tonjokan Itachi, bibir Sai berdarah. Mereka berdua hanya saling memandang selama beberapa saat.

"Loe siapa?" kata Itachi.

"Gue Sasuke!" kata Sai dengan sedikit keras.

**BUGH!**

Lagi-lagi Itachi mendaratkan tonjokannya di wajah Sai, dan darah segar langsung mengalir dari hidungnya. Sai ga ngebales Itachi, tapi dia Cuma memandang Itachi dingin dan ngelap darah yang dari tadi mengalir.

"Loe ngaku sekarang juga! Siapa loe?" kata Itachi dengan keras.

"Udah gue bilang, gue Sasuke!" kata Sai ga kalah keras. Itachi mencengkram baju Sai, dan memandang dingin ke arah Sai.

"Jagan loe samain adek gue sama orang macam loe!" kata Itachi dengan meledak-ledak kaya bom atom.

"Gue bisa buktiin ke loe kalo gue ini beneran Sasuke!" kata Sai dengan suara bergetar.

"Kalo gitu, coba buktiin!" kata Itachi sambil melepaskan cengkramannya.

"Ok! Setiap pagi, loe selalu masakin nasi goreng buat gue dengan irisan tomat yang gede. Kalo udah malem, loe bikinin gue jus tomat. Terus, waktu kecil gue pernah berantem ama loe di halaman belakang ampe nyebur ke kolam, terus kita di marahin ama ayah. Terus, loe selalu ngatai gue pantat ayam gara-gara rambut gue yang modelnya kaya pantat ayam." Kata Sai PxLxT dengan suara bergetar. Itachi yang ngedeger kata-kata Sai Cuma diam. Dia memandang Sai ga percaya.

"Loe? Ga mungkin! Sasuke udah meninggal!" kata Itachi bergetar.

"Gue emang udah meninggal, tapi gue di kasih waktu buat nyelesaiin masalah gue." Kata Sai. Itachi berjalan ke arah Sai dan memeluknya.

"Sasuke... gomen, tadi gue udah nonjokin loe!" kata Itachi.

"Ya, ga apa-apa." kata Sai. Setelah itu, Sai menceritakan semuanya pada kakak satu-satunya itu. Dia percaya, Cuma kakaknya yang bisa ngebantu dia nyelesaiin masalahnya ini.

* * *

**_Play music: on Samsons-Hening_ **

_Andaikan kau masih ada_

_Berdiri mendampingiku_

_Ku ingin kaupun tahu_

_Betapa ku menyayangimu_

Tik... tik... tik...

Bunyi jam yang sangat nyaring menandakan suasana yang sangat hening. Tak terjadi apapun sampai-sampai detik jam terdengar jelas.

Tik... tik... tik...

Kali ini bukan bunyi jam, tapi air mata yang mengalir dari seorang perempuan berambut pink. Dia hanya memandang sebuah foto. Fotonya bersama Sasuke dulu. Kadang bibirnya menguntai sebuah senyum, tapi senyum pedih yang menandakan dia bener-bener sedih. Mata emeraldnya terus berkaca-kaca setiap melihat foto dengan cepat memasukkan foto itu ke dalam sebuah kardus. Di dalam kardus itu terdapat banyak barang-barang pemberian dari Sasuke.

_Andaikan ku sanggup untuk_

_Memutar kembali waktu_

_Tak pernah sekejappun_

_Ku alihkan engkau dari perhatian ku_

Sakura dengan cepat ke luar rumah, dan membanting kardus itu. Dia menyiram barang-barang itu dengan bensin. Sambil berurai air mata, dia menyalakan pemantik api, dan melemparnya ke arah kardus itu.

"Jangan..." teriak seseorang. Dengan cepat orang itu berlari mengambil pemantik yang di lempar Sakura. Sakura hanya terdiam terpaku di tempatnya.

"Sai? Ngapain loe ke sini?" kata Sakura penasaran.

"Ah, gue lagi mau ke kampus, kebetulan lewat rumah loe! Hehe..." kata Sai sambil nyengir gaje.

"Terus, loe ngapain ngambil pemantiknya?" kata Sakura.

"Ga apa-apa sih, Cuma sayang aja kalo barang-barang itu di bakar!" kata Sai.

"Biarin! Biar semuanya lenyap!" kata Sakura cukup keras.

"Loe ga boleh gitu! Kasian, Sasuke pasti sedih." Kata Sai tertunduk dengan suara bergetar.

"Apa dia bisa tau kalo gue lebih sedih dari pada dia? Apa dia bisa tau? Dia pasti ga tau!" kata Sakura dengan kencang. Mata emeraldnya kembali meneteskan air.

_Selama hidupku hanyalah dirimu_

_Yang sanggup menyinggahi ruang-ruang hidupku_

_Selama hidupku hanyalah dirimu_

_Yang sanggup menempati ruang-ruang hatiku_

"Dia tau! Dia pasti tau!" kata Sai ga kalah kencang. Mata onixnya juga mulai bekaca-kaca.

"Kenapa loe yakin dia tau?" kata Sakura sambil menangis.

"Gue yakin dia tau, karena dia pasti selalu memperhatiakan loe tiap saat!" kali ini Sai juga mulai nangis. Sakura yang ngeliat Sai nangis jadi bingung sendiri.

"Loe kenapa ikutan nangis?" kata Sakura dengan bingung.

"Ga apa-apa kok! Gue nangis, gara-gara gue bisa ngerasain apa yang di rasain Sasuke sekarang!" kata Sai dengan sedikit senyum. Sai tau kalo Sakura lagi nangis, dia harus senyum biar Sakura tenang dan ikut senyum. Melihat Sai tersenyum, Sakura juga ikut senyum. Tiba-tiba Sakura ingat denagn Sasuke. Biasanya, Sasuke ngelakuin hal yang sama kaya Sai biar dia ga nangis lagi.

"Sai?" kata Sakura dengan pelan, tapi masih bisa di denger Sai.

"Hn?" kata Sai singkat, jelas, padat. Mendengar Sai menjawabnya seperti itu, lagi-lagi Sakura ingat Sasuke. Kenapa? Kenapa Sai mirip banget sama Sasuke? Kata Sakura dalem hati.

"Loe, kenapa mirip banget sama Sasuke?" kata Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Nani?" kata Sai.

"Kenapa loe mirip banget ama Sasuke?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**_Preview Sai or Sasuke_**

**Chap 3: Day 2**

"Sasuke... tunggu aku!"

Gawat! Sakura pasti ke tempat itu! Gue harus hentiin dia!

"Waktu loe tinggal 1 hari lagi! Loe harus cepet, jangan ngulur-ngulur waktu lagi!"

"Sakura... jangan!"

* * *

**_Corat-coret Author_**

Nyooo... pasti ni fic gaje banget! Secara otak lagi madet banget gara-gara lagi ulangan terus =_=" ( ga ada yang nanya ). Tapi, sempet-sempetin nulis aja buat refreshing! Hehe... ya udah, kalian mau review kan? Review kalian berguna banget buat masa depan gue! *lho? o.O*

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


	3. Chapter 3

Ohaiyou... pagi-pagi udah ujan gini. Dari pada bengong gue update aja deh fic ini ( ga ada yang nanya ). Ya udah, kita langsung aja yah... enjoy ^_^

* * *

**_Sai or Sasuke_**

**Desclaimer:** Hey, minna-san! Ada yang tau Naruto punya siapa? ( di bom ama om Masashi Kishimoto).

**Summary:** Apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahun Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan senang atau malah sedih?

**Warning:** Kalo ada kata-kata Play music, di harap bener-bener punya lagunya dan dengerin lagunya biar kerasa apa yang terjadi di ficnya.

* * *

**_Day 1_**

"Loe, kenapa mirip banget sama Sasuke?" kata Sakura dengan penasaran.

"Nani?" kata Sai.

"Kenapa loe mirip banget ama Sasuke?" Sakura mengulang pertanyaan yang tadi.

**JDEEERRRR!**

Pertanyaan Sakura membuat Sai mendapatkan petir. Mati gue! Jawab apa ya? Kata Sai dalam hati. Sai melihat ke sekelilingnya, dan...

**CLING!**

Sebuah lampu keluar dari otaknya, menandakan ia mendapat ide bagus.

"Waaahhh... gawat! Gue udah telat!" kata Sai sambil melihat jam tangannya.

"Nani?" gantian Sakura yang bingung dengan tingkah Sai.

"Gomennasai, gue udah telat kuliah nih! Gue duluan ya, dadah..." kata Sai sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura sendirian yang masih bingung. Bukannya, dia kesini mau pergi bareng ama gue? Tanya Sakura dalem hati.

Sai terus berlari tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Tiba-tiba, ia berhenti di depan sebuah toko. Ia seperti teringat sesuatu. Oh iya, kalung buat hadiah Sakura kan ilang! Katanya sambil menepuk dahinya. Tanpa pikir panjang, Sai masuk ke dalam toko itu. Setelah beberapa menit, Sai keluar toko dengan membawa sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga sakura. Yah, ga sebagus yang waktu itu gue bawa! Tapi ga apa-apa deh, yang penting Sakura suka! Kata Sai dalem hati.

* * *

Tanpa terasa, waktu sudah menunjukkan sore hari. Takut kemaleman, Sai berlari sekencang mungkin kearah rumah Sasuke. Saat di jalan, Sai bertemu Sakura. Sakura sedang duduk sendirian di sebuah taman yang letaknya ga jauh dari rumah sasuke. Mata Sakura terlihat berkaca-kaca, mungkin dia teringat Sasuke lagi.

**_Play music: on Lyla-Bernafas tanpamu_**

_Mungkin kau bertanya-tanya_

_Arti perhatianku terhadapmu_

_Pasti kau menerka-nerka_

_Apa yang tersirat dalam kerapku_

"Konbanwa, Sakura!" kata Sai sambil tersenyum.

"Konbanwa yo, Sai!" jawab Sakura tanpa melihat Sai.

"Boleh duduk di sebelah?" tanya Sai basa-basi. Sakura hanya menganggukkan kepalanya. Sai duduk di sebelah Sakura, tapi Sakura tetap diam.

"Lagi mikirin Sasuke ya?" tanya sai ingin tahu. Sakura Cuma tersenyum penuh kesedihan.

"Ngapain mikirin orang yang udah ninggalin gue!" kata Sakura dengan bergetar. Mendengar jawaban Sakura, Sai jadi merasa sangat bersalah.

"Dia ga ninggalin loe, dia selalu ada di deket loe!" kata Sai berusaha menghibur.

"Kenapa?" kata Sakura sambil terisak.

"Kenapa loe peduli sama gue? Dan kenapa loe selalu ngebelain Sasuke?" teriak Sakura smbil melihat Sai.

_Akulah serpihan kisah masa lalumu_

_Yang sekedar ingin tahu keadaanmu_

_Tak pernah aku bermaksud mengusikmu_

_Mengganggu setiap ketentraman hidupmu_

_Hanya tak mudah bagiku lupakanmu_

_Dan pergi menjauh_

Karena.. gue adalah Sasuke! Gue orang yang selalu peduli ama loe! Kata Sai dalam hati. Sai ga berani bilag ke Sakura, karena takut kena tonjokan dari Sakura yang maha dahsyat.

"Jawab, Sai! Kenapa loe peduli banget ama gue dan Sasuke?" teriak sakura di tengah tangisnya.

"Karena..." Sai ga ngelanjutin kata-katanya.

"Karena apa?" kata Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Karena gue juga ngerasain apa yang loe rasain!" kata Sai dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Maksudnya?" kata Sakura bingung.

"Pacar gue juga meninggal, tapi gue ga ampe kaya loe!" kata Sai sambil pergi meninggalkan sakura sendirian.

_Beri sedikit waktu_

_Agar ku terbiasa bernafas tanpamu_

_Teruntuk dirimu dengarkanlah_

Sai menjawab pertanyaan Sakura dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sai yang asli. Menurut Sasuke, Sakura lebih gila di banding Sai yang rela minjemintubuhnya ke Sasuke demi ketemu pacarnya. Semoga aja, Sakura ga ngelakuin hal yang aneh! Kata Sai dalam hati.

* * *

**_Day 2_**

**KRIIIIIIINNNNGGGG!**

Bunyi sang alarm berusaha bagunin pemiliknya. Hn? Udah pagi yah? Kata si pemilik yang nyawanya masih belum sampai sepenuhnya.

**KRRRIIIIIIINNNGGGG!**

Bunyi si alarm lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Si pemilik duduk di kasurnya, sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Hn, udah lama ga liat ini kamar! Kata si pemilik sambil senyum. Dia jadi ingat, saat pertama ia pulang. Seandainya gue ga berenti di jalan buat ngiket tali sepatu, mungkin sekarang gue masih tidur di kamar ini dan gue masih bisa bercanda ama Sakura. Katanya dalem hati sambil tertunduk. Sebentar lagi, gue ga bisa liat semua ini lagi. Gue akan ninggalin semuanya! Katanya lagi di dalam hati.

**KRRIIIIINNNGGGG!**

Si alarm masih berusaha ngebangunin si pemilik yang sebenernya udah bangun itu ( ngerusak suasana aja ).

"Brisik!" katanya sambil ngebanting alarm yang ga berdosa itu.

"Sasuke!" panggil Itachi yang entah sajak kapan ada di depan pintu kamarnya.

"Hn?" jawab Sasuke seperti biasa.

"Kebiasaan banget sih, bangun tidur langsung banting alarm!" kata Itachi sewot.

"Yeah, kapan lagi gue bisa kaya gini? Baru juga pulang, bentar lagi gue juga pergi!" kata Sasuke ga kalah sewot.

"Aduh, jangan marah dong! Gue kan Cuma bercanda!" kata Itachi sambil meluk Sasuke.

"Ih, lepasin! Jijai tahu!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha ngelepas kakaknya itu.

"Ya udah, gue masak dulu ya!" kata Itachi sambil pergi. sasuke tersenyum. Seandainya gue masih idup, mungkin hari-hari gue bakal menyenangkan! Katanya dalam hati. Saat ia sedang melihat sekeliling, tanpa sengaja Sasuke melihat ke arah cermin. Yang terlihat di cermin adalah wajah Sai, bukan wajahnya. Sai, apa boleh gue minjem tubuh loe lebih lama lagi? Tanya Sasuke dalam hati.

* * *

Setelah makan, Sasuke langsung pergi ke kampus, kan ga enak udah di pinjemin badan ama Sai, tapi dia ga ngelakuin apa yang harusnya di lakuin Sai. Sasuke lewat rumah Sakura, tapi rumahnya sepi banget. Mungkin sakura udah berangkat. Kata Sasuke dalam hati. Saat sampai di University of Konoha, Sasuke malihat Sakura sedang duduk di bawah pohon sakura. Dengan cepat, Sasuke berjalan ke arah Sakura.

"Ohaiyou, Sakura!" kata Sai dengan senyum sambil duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura melihat ke arah Sai.

"Ohaiyou yo, Sai!" kata Sakura dengan senyum juga.

Hening. Sasuke dan Sakura terlarut ke dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

**WHUUUZZZ...**

Angin yang berhembus membuat bunga-bunga sakura berjatuhan. Sakura menghirup wangi bunga-bunga yang berjatuhan, tapi ia menghirup bau lain. Bau teh hijau. I-inikan wangi Sasuke! Kata Sakura dalam hati. Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, tapi dia malah melihat Sai yang lagi tidur. Dasar kebo! Kata Sakura dalam hati. Wangi teh hijau semakin lama semakin terasa. Sakura semakin penasaran dengan arah wangi itu. Sai, jagan-jangan... kata Sakura dalam hati yang ga di lanjutin.

* * *

**Drrrt... drrrttt... drrrrttt...**

Getar dari hp membuat Sai terbangun dari tidurnya yang sangat lelap. Dengan cepat, ia mengambil hpnya itu dan melihat siapa yang menelponnya. Itachi. Ngapain sih nelpon-nelpon? Kata Sai dalam hati.

"Halo?" kata Sai malas.

"Pantat ayam, di mana loe?" kata Itachi di seberang sana.

"Di kampus! Kenapa?" kata Sai.

"Ga apa-apa! cepet pulang ya!" kata Itachi sambil menutup teleponnya. Sai Cuma diam beberapa saat. Cepet pulang? Emang sekarang jam berapa? Kata Sai dalam hati. Saat melihat jam di hpnya, mata Onixnya terbelalak.

"Jam 21.00? gila! Lama banget gue tidur!" teriak Sai. Setelah itu, ia berlari secepat mungkin ke arah rumahnya. Saat melewati rumah Sakura, dia berhenti. Sai melihat ke arah rumahnya. Sepi. Kemana Sakura ya? Tanya Sai dalam hati.

* * *

**WHUUUUZZZ!**

Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut pink Sakura bergerak-gerak. Sakura melihat ke bawah, semua bangunan yang ada di Konohagakure terlihat jelas dari atas sana. Dulu, Sakura ke tempat ini selalu bersama Sasuke. Tapi, sekarang dia ke sini hanya sendiri.

**_Flashback mode: on_**

"Sasuke, kita mau kemana sih?" kata Sakura sambil mengejar Sasuke yang lari.

"Ke atas gedung!" teriak Sasuke.

"Ke atas gedung? Ngapain?" kata Sakura sambil tetap berlari.

"Udah, ikut aja!" teriak Sasuke. Saat sampai di atas, Sasuke tersenyum senang.

"Dulu, gue suka ke sini kalo lagi bosen! Pemanangannya selalu bikin gue tenang!" kata Sasuke. Pemandangan dari atas gedung itu emang bagus, semuanya keliatan dari atas sana.

**_Flashback mode: off_**

Mata Emerald Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Sasuke... tunggu aku!" kata Sakura sambil berjalan ke arah pinggir gedung.

Sakura kemana ya? Pikir Sai.

**CLING!**

Tiba-tiba muncul 1 tempat kemungkinan Sakura berada. Jangan-jangan dia ke sana. Kata Sai dalam hati. Lagi-lagi, Sai teringat hal-hal gila yang Sakura selalu lakuin. Muka Sai yang putih menjadi pucat karena memikirkan Sakura. Gawat! Sakura pasti ke tempat itu! Gue harus hentiin dia! Kata Sai dalam hati sambil pergi ke tempat Sakura. Saat di jalan, Kakashi muncul di depan Sasuke. Gue kira, udah mati ini malaikat! Kata Sai dalam hati.

"Waktu loe tinggal 1 hari lagi! Loe harus cepet, jangan ngulur-ngulur waktu lagi!" kata Kakashi.

"Ya, ini juga gue mau ke tempat Sakura!" kata Sai sewot.

"Ya udah, good luck!" kata Kakashi sambil bergaya ala Lee. Setelah Kakashi menghilang, Sai melanjutkan larinya. Ga lama, Sai sudah sampai di depan sebuah gedung yang besar. Saat melihat ke atas, Sai melihat Sakura sedang berdiri de pinggir gedung.

"Sakura... jangan!" teriak Sai karena takut Sakura meloncat dari atas gedung. Sakura bingung dengan kata-kata Sai.

"Sai awas!" kata Sakura saat melihat sebuah truk besar yang bergerak ke arah Sai berdiri. Secepat mungkin, Sakura berlari menuruni gedung.

"Nani?" kata Sai bingung. Tiba-tiba ada sebuah cahaya yang menyilaukan. Sai menengok ke belakang. Sai tidak sempat berlari lagi.

**DHUAK!**

Tubuh Sai terlempar cukup jauh. Darah segar mengalir dari kepalanya.

"Sai..." teriak Sakura yang baru sampai di bawah. Sakura langsung ke arah Sai terbaring.

"Sai bangun! Sai..." teriak Sakura dengan suara bergetar.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

**_Preview Sai or Sasuke_**

**_Chap 4: Day 3_**

"Waktumu sudah habis!"

Sai... cepatlah sadar!

"Otanjoubi omedetou! Ini hadiah dari Sasuke!"

"Sai adalah Sasuke?"

* * *

**_Corat-coret Author_**

Wuah... ga nyangka bentar lagi tamat! Ayo, gimana endingnya? Ada yang tau? Ya udah tunggu kepastiannya di chap berikutnya aja ya! Dadah...

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**


	4. Chapter 4

Ohaiyou, minna-san! Kalian tau ga sih, aku bikin fic ini tuh pas abis sahur lho! ( ga ada yang nanya ) ya udah, kita lanjutin ficnya aja yah! Last chap lho! i hope minna-san enjoy it!

* * *

**_Sai or Sasuke_**

**Desclaimer:** Hey, minna-san! Kata om Masashi Kishimoto, Naruto buat aku! ( di keroyok Naruto FC ).

**Summary:** Apa yang akan terjadi di hari ulang tahun Sakura? Apakah Sakura akan senang atau malah sedih?

**Warning:** Kalo ada kata-kata Play music, di harap bener-bener punya lagunya dan dengerin lagunya biar kerasa apa yang terjadi di ficnya.

* * *

**_Day 3_**

Secepat mungkin Sakura membawa Sai ke rumah sakit. Kondisinya bener-bener kritis banget. Sai banyak kehilangan darah, sampai dia memerlukan donor. Tak ada hentinya Sakura berdo'a untuk Sai, karena ia ga mau kejadian yang di alami Sasuke terjadi pada Sai. Seorang dokter keluar dari ruang Sai di rawat.

"Gimana keadaan sai?" tanya Sakura dengan perasaan tak menentu.

"Dia selamat, tapi dia koma! Mungkin karena luka di kepalanya yang belum sembuh!" kata dokter itu sambil pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

Tanpa terasa, hari sudah berubah menjadi pagi. Dan tepat hari ini, Sakura ulang tahun. Tapi, kayanya Sakura lupa dengan hari ulang tahunnya karena terlalu sibuk mikirin keadaan Sai yang lagi koma.

**Drrrrttt... drrrrtttt... drrrrttt...**

Hp Sakura bergetar menandakan adanya sebuah telepon dari seseorang. Nama yang ada di layarnya ga asing lagi buat Sakura. Itachi. Dengan malas, Sakura mengankat telepon itu.

Sakura: Halo?

Itachi: Sakura, kamu di mana?

Saku: Di Konoha's Hospital

Ita: Konoha's Hospital? Ngapain?

Saku: Sai tadi malem tabrakan, sekarang dia koma! Makanya, aku nemenin dia

Ita: Apa? Sai koma? Kalo gitu, aku ke sana! Tunggu ya!

Sambungan telepon di putus Itachi. Sakura masih bingung, dari mana Itachi kenal sama Sai. Tapi, Sakura ga mikirin hal itu lagi. Yang dia pikirin, gimana caranya biar Sai sadar. Tanpa di sadari, ternyata dari tadi ada yang memperhatikannya.

"Waktumu sudah habis!" kata Kakashi ke Sasuke yang dari tadi ngeliatin Sakura.

"Ga adil! Sai koma waktu hari ke 2, sedangkan gue punya waktu 3 hari!" kata Sasuke ga terima.

"Siapa suruh ketabrak truk?" kata Kakashi.

"Meneketehe? Gue juga ogah ketabrak buat ke 2 kalinya!" kata Sasuke sewot.

"Apa gue ga bisa di kasih tambhan waktu sampe Sai sadar?" kata Sasuke lirih.

"Ga bisa! Kalo bisa juga Cuma ampe jam 12 malem!" kata Kakashi dengan suara sedikit pelan. Sasuke Cuma diam denger jawaban Kakashi. Sakura masih melihat ke ruangan Sai dengan penuh harap. Sai... cepatlah sadar! Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Sakura!" panggil Itachi saat melihat Sakura.

"Kak Itachi..." kata Sakura pelan.

"Otanjoubi omedetou! Ini hadiah dari Sasuke!" kata Itachi sambil memberikan sekotak hadiah.

"Dari Sasuke? Kapan dia ngasihnya?" tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kemaren!" kata Itachi seadanya.

"Kemaren? Sasuke kan meninggal 3 hari lalu!" kata Sakura semakin bingung. Ternyata, sedari tadi ada dua mahluk gaib yang nguping pembicaraan antara Itachi dan Sakura.

"Pasti Itachi mau kasih tau semuanya ke Sakura!" kata Sasuke.

"Sepertinya begitu!" kata Kakashi.

Back to Saku-Ita.

"Kamu belom di kasih tau kalo Sai itu Sasuke?" tanya Itachi.

"Sai adalah Sasuke?" kata Sakura dengan suara cukup keras.

"He-eh! Dia di kasih waktu 3 hari buat selesaiin tugasnya!" kata Itachi.

"Tu-tugas apa?" tanya Sakura semakin penasaran.

"Ya, ngasih hadiah ke kamu!" kata Itachi tanpa merasa berdosa, padahal dari tadi Sasuke udah mulai meledak-ledak kaya bom atom gara-gara Itachi.

"Pantesan, Sai mirip banget ama Sasuke!" kata Sakura dengan suara bergetar. Mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca.

**_Play music: on Bebi Romeo-Bunga Terakhir_**

_Engkaulah yang pertama_

_Menjadi cinta tinggallah kenangan_

_Berakhir lewat bunga_

_Seluruh cintaku untuknya_

Sakura membuka kotak yang di kasih Itachi. Air matanya mengalir saat melihat sebuah kalung berbentuk bunga sakura.

"Sa-Sasuke..." kata Sakura dengan bergetar. Sasuke yang melihatnya jadi ga tega buat ninggalin Sakura.

"Kakashi, apa gue bener-bener ga bisa dapet waktu tambahan?" kata Sasuke dengan lirih. Kakashi Cuma menggeleng.

"Kenapa Sasuke ga pernah kasih tau gue?" kata Sakura dengan sedikit berteriak.

"Karena dia ga bisa, dia ga punya keberanian buat bilang ke loe!" kata Itachi dengan tenang.

_Bunga terakhir_

_Ku persembahkan kepada yang terindah_

_Sebagai suatu tanda cinta untuknya_

"Sekarang, Sai bukan lagi Sasuke!" kata Itachi.

"Maksudnya?" kata Sakura ga ngerti.

"Ya, Sai yang asli akan kembali. Sasuke akan pergi untuk selamanya!" kata Itachi.

"Ga! Aku akan tetep nunggu Sai sadar! Mungkin aja dia masih Sasuke!" kata Sakura sambil menunduk. Sakura memperhatikan kalung yang dari Sasuke, lalu memakainya. Seandainya ada Sasuke, mungkin kalung ini akan dipakein sama dia! Kata Sakura dalam hati.

_Bunga terakhir_

_Menjadi satu kenangan yang tersimpan_

_Takkan perhan hilang untuk selamanya_

"Kakashi..." panggil Sasuke pelan.

"Ya?" jawab Kakashi seadanya.

"Bisa kita pergi sekarang? Gue ga tega liat Sakura nangis!" kata Sasuke pelan.

"Loe serius?" tanya Kakashi ga yakin. Sasuke Cuma mengangguk tanda iya.

"Ok! Ikut gue!" kata Kakashi sambil berjalan ke suatu tempat diikuti Sasuke. Sebenernya, Sasuke ga mau pergi tapi dia bener-bener semakin ga rela pergi kalo dia masih lama-lama di sini.

_Betapa cinta ini_

_Sungguh berarti tetaplah terjaga_

_Selamat tinggal kasih_

_Ku telah pergi selamanya

* * *

_

**_1 tahun kemudian_**

Tanpa terasa, 1 tahun telah berlalu. Sai masih belum sadar juga. Sakura sekarang udah lulus dan jadi dokter. Sasuke pastinya udah tenang, tapi Sakura ga tau.

"Sai, cepet bangun dong! Ada banyak hal yang mau gue tanya!" kata Sakura.

"Ya udah, kalo ga mau jawab sekarang! Pokoknya gue bakal nunggu loe sadar!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Tiba-tiba seorang suster masuk.

"Dok, ada pasien yang lagi kritis banget!" kata suster itu.

"Ya udah, kamu duluan nanti aku nyusul!" kata Sakura. Suster itu langsung keluar.

"Gue pergi sebentar yah! Dadah..." kata Sakura sambil pergi meninggalkan Sai sendiri.

**Nit... nit... nit...**

Bunyi alat yang ada di ruangan itu terdengar sangat jelas. Sakura semakin menjauh dari ruangan Sai.

**Nit... nit... nit...**

Jari-jari Sai mulai bergerak sedikit demi sedikit. Sakura berhenti berjalan. Kenapa perasaan gue ga enak ninggalin Sai sendiri ya? Kata Sakura dalem hati.

**Nit... nit... nit...**

Sakura berjalan kembali ke arah ruangan Sai. Perasaannya ga menentu sama sekali. Sakura mulai membuka pintu. Sai masih belum sadar. Hmm... ga ada yang perlu gue takutin! Kata Sakura sambil berbalik ke arah keluar.

**Niiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttt...**

Sakura terdiam di tempat. Ia ga percaya ama yang di dengernya. Sai? Ga mungkin! Kata Sakura diem hati. Sakura melihat ke belakang, ternyata ada garis lurus di suatu alat yang menandakan Sai telah pergi. Mata Sakura mulai berkaca-kaca. Ga mungkin! Kata Sakura dalam hati.

"Saaaaaaaaiiiiii..." jerit Sakura saat itu juga.

* * *

Sakura berjalan pelan ke arah pemakaman. Ia membawa 2 tangkai bunga lili putih. Setelah sampai, Sakura berjongkok dan meletakkan 1 bunga di makam orang yang sangat di kenalnya, yang udah pergi 1 tahun yang lalu. Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Sasuke! Kalung ini selalu bikin gue ngerasa deket terus ama loe!" kata Sakura sambil memegang kalung yang berbentuk bunga sakura itu. Sakura berbalik ke makam yang di sebelahnya, lalu meletakkan bunga lili yang 1 lagi atasnya. Makam itu adalah makam orang yang baru di kenalnya dan orang yang dia rawat selama 1 tahun terakhir ini, yang baru aja pergi 3 hari yang lalu. Sai.

"Sai, semoga aja loe ketemu ama pacar loe!" kata Sakura sambil tersenyum. Sakura berdiri, lalu pergi meninggalkan ke 2 makam itu. Semoga kalian berdua bahagia! Kata Sakura dalam hati sambil berjalan ke luar area pemakaman.

* * *

**_The end_**

**_Star list_**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Sai Kagari**

**Sasuke Uchiha**

**Kakashi Hatake**

**Itachi Uchiha**

**Ino Yamanaka**

**_Song list_**

**Takkan Terganti-Marcell**

**Hening-Samsons**

**Bernafas Tanpamu-Lyla**

**Bunga Terakhir-Bebi Romeo**

**Long Kiss Good Bye-Halcali

* * *

**

**_Corat-coret Author_**

**Nyahahahha... selese juga fic yang 1 ini! Gimana? Endingnya mungkin ga enak soalnya mati semua, tapi aku lebih suka yang endingnya mati semua! Ahahahaha... ( author aneh ). Ya udah, reviewnya ku tunggu yah! Sayonara minna-san...

* * *

**

**_SeiNa Hanagata_**

**_Wawancara Sai or Sasuke_**

**Author:** gimana ficnya menurut kalian?

**Sasu:** ga enak! Masa gue ketabrak mulu!

**Sai:** gue masa koma abis itu mati, udah gitu di tonjok lagi ama Kakashi!

**Sasu:** gue juga di tonjok ama Itachi-baka walau pake badan Sai!

**Saku:** masa gue nangis mulu! Gue ga secengeng itu!

**Ino:** gue Cuma di chap 1 doang, udah gitu Cuma dikit lagi!

**Kakashi:** no comment!

**Ita:** gue jadi jahat ama pantat ayam! Huhuhu... T.T

**Author:** ya, sekian hasil wawancara aku! Sayonara... jangan lupa review!


End file.
